Use of network hosted conferencing, such as over the Internet, has grown considerably in recent years. There are products on the market that allow a presenter to share views through desktop images and audio over a central server with many conference participants. Some of these products may also be used in a collaborative environment, such as between members of a development team. In such instances, control of a computer or computer application on one computer may be shared over a network with other users. Such products offer such functionally in a very similar manner through a server that requires a standalone client software application on each computer of each participant. Such client software is tightly coupled to a server that receives data from one client and distributes the data to other participating clients. The client software is typically created and distributed by the same developer of the server software to prevent compatibility and security issues between the client and server software.
Use of such conferencing technologies typically requires conferencing specific software, often in the form of a conferencing-specific standalone application or a conferencing specific plug-in, to be present on each participant's computing device. Such participants then must provide login credentials to connect to the conference.